Never saved, only forgotten
by Ayingott
Summary: Tsuna's flames were in the color of an angry purple, violent like a beast broken away from the chains holding it down. His flame burned cold and angry, leaving not even ashes behind. Just like the hatred and anger that festered in his heart, feeding on his loneliness and pain.


**Disclaimer: Nop, do not own.**

* * *

**Never saved, only forgotten.**

* * *

There were ashes under his feet. Ashes upon ashes, blood in the middle. Everything was black and dead, burnt lives piled upon each other. Destruction followed him like a black shadow, a reminder that there was blood on his hands and sins on his frail shoulders.

Strength came with a responsibility, his mother used to say. Tsuna could no longer see the meaning behind those words. He had lost all trust to those who were strong, to those that were there to protect, or so they said. The blade in his hand is dyed red – that was his strength. His mother's words were no longer remembered, forgotten in the blinding rage that seemed to control his mind and heart.

But this carnage was not his. These flames were not his. No. Tsuna's flames were in the color of an angry purple, violent like a beast broken away from the chains holding it down. His flame burned cold and angry, leaving not even ashes behind. Just like the hatred and anger that festered in his heart, feeding on his loneliness and pain.

Tsuna was a monster lurking where death had just walked past.

Those who belonged to the world of the living were still here, slowly breathing in the air that reeked of blood spilled and licking their wounds. Survivors, lucky ones. All Vongola, all those who served under Tsuna's brother, his father and the old man that cut his life to a sudden end and deemed him unworthy, weak, _unneeded_.

Because who needed a Cloud when you could have a Sky? Only the strong mattered, only the strong survived – the lesson of life. The laws of nature - that is how they called this madness on the television.

But Tsuna had decided to break these laws. A child unneeded and forgotten, left to die refused the fate laid before him. He jumped off the road he had been placed on and found his own. It was bumpy, sometimes ceased to be and made his legs break and strain just with standing straight up. But it was a road that Tsuna had chosen for himself. He had found it, he had decided on this one, not on the one that those who _knew_ for him had chosen.

A lie. Just a dirty and disgusting lie that blinded your eyes and deafened your ears. They wanted you out of their way, somewhere far away where you would not cause trouble, that's what Tsuna's mind had whispered to him. Super Intuition they had called it. When Iemitsu, the man who only loved those who did as he wanted them to do, had called it that while laughing about yet another thing that Tsuna's brother could and Tsuna could not do.

Father's love. Makes him laugh.

There was no love for the weak and useless in his father, no need for those who could not bring him the glory that he was not able to attain for himself. Young Lion of Vongola, father of Decimo, bloodline of Primo. Names and titles that, in the end of the day, were hollow and meant nothing. What use was a fighter if he was haunted by the shadows and ghosts of those whose blood could not be washed off his hands? What use was a father that only cared for power, not for his child, nor the fact that his child was alive? What use was the ancient blood in your veins if you could not fulfill the responsibilities that came with it?

Ashes upon ashes, bone on bone and blood for blood. He walks past this all, past the death that his brother could not stop and his father insisted on bringing forth. Vongola didn't back down. Vongola didn't lose. A false image, a fantasy that had been turned into fake reality, Tsuna knew. His intuition told him so, whispered in the most secluded parts of his small and broken heart.

Tsuna stoped before the heart coated with red, red flames. The Vongola had almost lost; the Vongola that his father was so proud of and the Vongola that had made his life seem useless even before it had started. Should he laugh in his father's face now? Should he be so heartless as to show them all that even a loan Cloud was able to do what a fallen Sky could not?

"Hello, father." He said instead, fingers twitching with the need to burn everything away. Burn and burn and burn some more, until there was nothing left.

Whispers flowed through the mouths of those who had survived. His brother looked like he had seen a ghost. His mother cried tears that had no meaning. Shocked that he was alive? Oh no. The crest of Checkerface's family above his heart was the reason. The Young Lion of Vongola got to his feet, eyes blazing with a fire born from hatred. "_You._"

He laughed and repeated his father's words, "Yes, _me_. Didn't expect it, did you?" There was truth in his words and, for once, it didn't hurt. Dust moved through the air together with Tsuna as he walked past his father, brother and everyone else. Closer to the fire, the downfall of Vongola. "I just came to watch the show, nothing more. Don't worry. I'll leave soon. Your face makes me sick."

"Checkerface. So you are licking _his_ shoes now?" For once Iemitsu seemed to ignore the insults directed at himself. There was disgust in his voice, laced with regret for something that Tsuna failed to see and understand. "Should have killed you myself. When I had the choice."

"Iemitsu, not _here_!" Nana, the mother that Tsuna never truly knew, hissed through her tears, the tears that were meant for Vongola. She had known all along about the fate of her youngest, the child that has no use in the eyes of the famiglia she had sworn loyalty to.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed slightly. They reflected the fire that was slowly eating away the mansion before him, a cold fire that was there just for the sake of destruction. How he wished to burn down every single human left alive and present here. Watch his father and mother scream forgiveness that he would not give. He was mad, wrong in the head as his new owner had said.

A smile, cold and warped around the edges, slowly crawled on his lips as he turned around. Insanity danced in his eyes. "I can just feel the love." He laughed, closed his eyes and allowed the familiar feeling of fire spreading through his body to take over him. To complete him.

Order or not – Tsuna didn't care. He just wanted to destroy.

"Checkerface told me not to do anything rash though…" he sighed, bringing his arm up and looking at the shivering purple flames around his hand. So soothing, so dangerous. "I don't think this counts as rash though." The smile on his lips widens, showing teeth and making the madness in his eyes clearer than before.

Iemitsu seemed disturbed, as much as a man who thought of himself as a hero could be. Others seemed too shocked to care. Oh sweet fear! Contaminate the air some more! Tsuna could see his brother slowly stepping up, hands trembling as he tried to move closer to his father. When Nana stopped the young boss he felt the need to laugh, laugh like never before.

A boss who is controlled by his parents was no boss at all. A puppet. That was it.

"Don't go. Remember your status. Your worth." The woman whispers, brown eyes trained on her youngest. A sickening disgust claws the insides of Tsuna's being with every word that she makes. But Nana seemed to relish the damage that her words made. "You have a duty to fulfill. Your father is strong, he needs no help."

Oh how wrong she was. The truth that his brother believed in was nothing more than lies, lies, lies. Lies that would be the downfall of the man that wrote Tsuna off as useless and a dead man.

There were orange flames already burning bright on his father's skin, dull and ugly to Tsuna's eyes. A sky. Laughable. There was no sky before him. Only a man who deserved no second chances, a man that killed merely to satisfy his need for power. A man who cared not for his family. An easy prey for a monster who thought of killing as a means to satisfy his hunger and bring an end to nightmares that haunted him at the darkness of night.

The ashes marked the Cloud's way towards his father, floating in the air and reminding of the battle that had happened on these lands just minutes before. Before Iemitsu could say something, before he could even react, Tsuna was in front of him, fingers spread open and the hand drawn back slightly. His lips were grinning still, fire of madness dancing in Tsuna's eyes as he whispered, so that only his father could hear, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May your soul burn in hell _forever_."

Iemitsu's eyes widened but it was too late. Tsuna's hand connected with his chest, bones breaking under it and then there was fire, purple fire quickly biting into the man's flesh and burning everything away. Power of inertia made the body fly far away from where the man had stood. Tsuna flexed his fingers, drunk from the silence filled with fear.

With slow steps he walked up to his father, his mother's screams of 'No! Iemitsu!' and 'No, don't go, Akihito! Stay with me!' made the air tremble slightly. He was close, so close to finally fulfilling his desire. A desire for death, for blood. His right foot now rested on Iemitsu's face, the man's blood dirtying his soul and slowly sipping into the shadows that haunted Tsuna day and night.

One more will not make a change, after all.

"Monster. Useless child." His father whispered, his flame slowly being eaten away by Tsuna's. "Damned monster. Should have killed you…" his regret seemed sincere. His hatred pure.

Tsuna said nothing. He merely laughed, fingers curled into fists by his side. He no longer cared. Today would be the day that he frees himself from the chains that still lingered invisible around his ankles and wrists. Today he will kill the man who put them there and threw away the key.

His fire burned strong, fierce. Unstoppable. Blazing hot. It burned away the man who Tsuna despised the most; it burned away the hate and the pain that had lived in Tsuna's heart for a long, long time. His soul now felt clean, as if born again. Shackles that bound him had melted away. He could breathe easier now.

And he smiled, standing in front of a fire strong, colored in the light shade of purple. "Bye bye, _father_."

* * *

**A/N: For Momo. Because she wanted a crazy Tsunayoshi.**


End file.
